On The Balcony
by VampedVixen
Summary: Bevier deals with some difference of opinions at a holiday celebration.


**On The Balcony**

Fandom: David Eddings - The Tamuli (book)  
Written for: akatonbo in the Yuletide 2005 Challenge  
by Vixen

On the balcony, away from the party-goers, Bevier watched the stars as midnight neared. The holiday ball was in full swing, with Ehlana playing the perfect hostess. He could hear the dancers, but still felt rather alone on this dark night. Usually the holiday season was when Bevier felt the closest to the spiritual world. The excitement and love he felt on this special day could even loosen his rather tough formality during most holiday parties.

Not this year though, as his morals collided with Ehlana's politics. Normally he would never object to anything she did, she was a good queen and a good leader. However, in order to bridge the gap between the people of Tamul and Elena, she had done something he could simply not understand. She had changed tradition by choosing to celebrate the Elenic god and the Styric gods at the same party. Sure, their dates were close to one another, but Bevier had strict reservations about celebrating the both of them, especially on a day so important to his god. It bordered on blasphemy, as far as he was concerned.

A small black furry thing ventured out onto the balcony with him, twirling around his legs before he even noticed it was there. As it awoke him from his own thoughts, Bevier glanced down in amusement as Mmrr rubbed up against him.

He bent down, scratching the thing behind the ears, "Now where did you come from, little one? You shouldn't be out here alone in the cold."

"He's not alone." A small voice spoke from a few feet away, as the child it belonged to came closer. "He's with me and with you." Danae reached down to scoop the little furball up into her arms. "He had something to show me, and now I see."

"See what, Princess?"

"You. Separated from the others." She answered. Then, rubbing her nose against the cat's face she made a purring sound. He could almost believe she was speaking the animal's language because it responded after she quieted, sharing their own private conversation. She looked back up at him with eyes that held more truth than a child should be able to possess, "It's not good to deliberately set yourself apart from the rest of them. Even if you do share different beliefs. After all, beliefs for humans seem to change with the tides. You may even find you enjoy other points of views."

Although he doubted her, Bevier nodded, "Perhaps, Princess."

"You don't believe me," She responded, knowing his thoughts without him having to speak them. Even though she sounded a little hurt, Danae smiled greatly and whispered something he could not quite discern.

"What was that?"

"I said a prayer for you," Danae answered, "I do hope you'll be able to see clearer in the future."

At that moment, Sparhawk walked out onto the balcony. He looked very regal, all suited up for the party. Holding out a hand towards her, he bowed his head slightly and asked, "Danae, how about a dance with your father before you have to go to bed?"

She nodded and Bevier watched as Sparhawk scooped her into his arms. As he walked away, Danae gazed over his shoulder, starring back at Bevier with the most curious expression on her face, as if she was waiting for something to happen. Sometimes she could be the most unnerving child he had ever met, but then again he didn't spend much time with children.

Again, he was alone but now Bevier could not get what Danae said out of his head. Learning to live with other people's beliefs was not something he looked forwards to or even something he thought he could attempt. What was wrong with sticking to his own ideas anyway, even if other people thought he was closed-minded? Grunting, he looked back out into the night sky, hoping to find an answer from his own god.

It didn't take long before he was disturbed again. This time it was Berit, rushing out onto the balcony to hide on the far edge of the stone ledge. As he panted and huffed, he looked helplessly over at Bevier. "Don't tell anyone I'm here, please Bevier. Those girls.. They were trying to rip my clothes off!"

By the door, a few young women were standing around, apparently the ones Berit had been trying to advert. They passed a moment later, unable to find who they were searching for, each wearing a slight frown since their prey had gotten away. "Berit, you have got to put a stop to this. If you don't like them, you should tell them in a kind but firm manner."

"But I don't understand it! Why me?" He rested against the ledge of the balcony, looking every bit of his youth with those long almost feminine eyelashes. "There's a hundred other knights that would make better suitors than I ever would."

Despite his reluctant for being anything but serious, Bevier could not help but laugh. "How can you not understand? You're incredibly handsome." Before he could stop himself, the words had left his mouth. He stood there speechless for a moment, until his voice began again, speaking inner thoughts that had been buried inside for so long. "You're tall, broad shouldered and you have incredibly deep blue eyes. Add to that the fact that you're so innocent, one would love to help you learn how to grow up and be a man if given the chance."

He knew the words were the truth, but Bevier could not help revolting against the display of openness he had shown. This wasn't right, he shouldn't be saying these things no matter how long he had felt them. The church looked down on this sort of behavior and until just now he thought himself incapable of doing anything even remotely amoral.

Berit was starring at him, inching away while Bevier moved quickly away in the opposite direction, practically running for the door. How could he say such things? If only the church was open this late, so he could get in a good confession. As he tripped through the door into the party, he started saying his prayers to himself, hoping if he repeated them enough the Elenic god would offer him forgiveness for having such thoughts.

From behind him, Bevier could hear the laughter of a small girl and then Sparhawk's voice saying, "That wasn't very nice, Danae. Please undo whatever you did."

She gave a small pout but then answered, "Okay, fine. I just hope he learned his lesson."

The End.


End file.
